Simple Pleasures
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: Saix awakens in the middle of the night and discovers something surprising about his Superior. Rated T for shonen-ai and yaoistic implications. XemSai.


**A/N: Wow, two random stories in two days! Well, I can say that no song inspired this one. Just a good old-fashioned, down-home favorite food of mine. Yes. I said food. Haha. Which one? You'll just have to read on to find out!**

**Xemnas and Saix belong to Square Enix and Disney. I only wish I owned their sexy butts so I could make them do hot, passionate yaoi for me all the time. Mmm…Nobody butt…yum…. Wait, I'd better stop now before I have to up the rating to T just for my author's note! XD**

**(Edit'd: Up'd the Rating to T after all! XD)**

**Enjoy! :3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saix wasn't really sure what awakened him out of his deep sleep. It could have been that his heightened lunar senses intuitively knew that something was missing from his surroundings. It could have been the fact that he was now cold where he'd been warm before. Or it simply could have been the fact that his sensitive ears had picked up the quiet footsteps moving away from the bed and out of the room.

He opened his eyes. A first glance around the room showed nothing wrong. But as he moved his eyes from the room itself, he noticed that Xemnas' side of their bed was empty. His silver-haired lover had simply disappeared. Curiously, Saix rose from his warm nest of blankets and pillows, wincing at the pain in his backside from their earlier actions. He sat up and groggily peered at the green digital numbers of the alarm clock situated on the nightstand beside Xemnas' side of the bed. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning.

"Maybe he just went to the bathroom." the sleepy Diviner muttered to himself, lying back down on the satiny sheets. He stretched out, grimacing again at the tightness and cramping in his lower body muscles, prepared to wait for his Superior to return. Even if Xemnas was only gone for a short time, Saix tended to miss him. It was just in his nature to want to wait for his Master to return to him. He closed his eyes, remembering again how Xemnas' strong arms had encompassed him, holding him close as their bodies intertwined with each other's. The quick, rough thrusts that had felt so good, making Saix feel as if he was truly now complete, inside and out. The way his back had arched into Xemnas' body gracefully, like a bow and arrow stretched taut, crying out his lover's name as they came as one.

Opening his eyes again, Saix felt his body quiver with arousal. Just remembering their heated passion made him want it all over again…

That's when he noticed something strange. There was no light coming from the crack under their master bathroom door. No sounds came from it either. Xemnas obviously was not in there, so where was he?

Curiosity won out over the heat pooled in his stomach, and Saix rose from his side of the bed. He pushed his feet into his dark blue slippers and grabbed his bathrobe of the same color. Pulling it on and tying it around his slim waist, he shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall. He shut his eyes pensively, allowing his heightened lunar powers to reach out, feeling for Xemnas' distinct atmosphere. His lover wasn't far, it seemed. In fact, he was very close. Still in the Castle, and still on this floor.

Saix followed his senses, seeking out Xemnas through them. He glanced in each of the open rooms. The den, the laundry room, the game room…Xemnas was in none of those. Then he walked by the kitchen and stopped. Somewhere in his mind, mental alarms went off, and he knew he'd found his elusive Superior. He pushed open the door, blinking momentarily at the bright light that poured from the ceiling fixture. Xemnas sat at the small table that was usually used for occasional things like Vexen sipping a cup of coffee whilst pondering a question that an experiment had raised, or Lexaeus sitting down to fill in a Sudoku puzzle. He was eating, it seemed.

As Saix stepped further into the room, he smelled the earthy scent of peanut butter, and the sweet scent of grape jelly. His mouth watered. But surprise made him forget that. "You like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" he asked quietly.

Xemnas looked up at him. "You didn't know that?" A smile lurked in the corners of his mouth, and Saix could see a bit of jelly that still lingered there. He grinned deviously. "Well, you sure are making a mess of it." he commented lightly as he walked in and sat down at the table beside Xemnas.

The silver-haired man glanced at him briefly before picking up his half-eaten sandwich and taking another large bite out of it. "And your point is?" he returned smoothly.

"I just thought I'd let you know before I do this." Saix leaned over and gently licked the corner of Xemnas' lips free of the jelly smear. The grape flavor tasted good on his tongue, but nothing could beat the taste of Xemnas' skin, it seemed. Xemnas didn't seemed at all surprised by this, and he smiled. "Now, Saix, don't you go trying to arouse me all over again." he scolded. "We have to be able to move quickly tomorrow for that Heartless raid on Hollow Bastion."

"Tch, I can barely move without limping as it is." Saix teased back.

A soft chuckle escaped Xemnas' lips as he finished off his sandwich. "My point is proven."

Saix had no response for that, but as he sat there in the middle of the kitchen with Xemnas, he arched his eyebrow and folded his hands on the table. "You never answered me."

"You never asked your question." Xemnas pointed out logically. Saix shrugged. "Okay then, answer this most obvious question for me." He paused for emphasis, then continued. "Why are you up at four in the morning eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, of all things?"

"I should think that the answer to your obvious question is equally as obvious." Xemnas replied with a smile. "I woke up and felt hungry, so I came down here to settle my stomach before going back to bed."

"Yes, but, why a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" the Diviner persisted. He didn't know why that simple fact puzzled him so much, but he just had to ask.

Xemnas bit his lip for a moment, as if pondering his answer. When he finally spoke again, he asked, "Haven't you ever felt like just indulging yourself in what is called a 'simple pleasure'?"

Saix thought about this for a moment. "I…I don't believe so, Xemnas…unless you mean indulging in a pleasure like sex." His feral grin spoke volumes at this, but apparently Xemnas chose to ignore the late-night come-on.

"That is a pleasure, yes, but…this is something more than that, Saix. It's very difficult to explain." Xemnas mused thoughtfully, resting his head in his hands as he gazed at his Berserker. "It's like how Axel and Roxas enjoy their sea-salt ice cream on the station tower in Twilight Town. They're simply enjoying the moment, enjoying each other's company, and reveling in their life as it is before them. For a moment, they don't concern themselves with fighting Heartless or gathering hearts, although that is their top priority and number one mission. They're just having quiet time to themselves. I suppose this situation can be likened to that." His amber eyes met Saix's yellow ones. "Do you understand?"

Thinking about Xemnas' words, Saix said, "So you came here to be alone? To…'enjoy life' as you say it?" He blinked. "I guess that's….understandable, seeing how it's got to be mentally stressing to control such a large and unruly Organization. Not to mention me…in bed." He winked compulsively, teasingly at Xemnas.

The Superior shook his head, that knowing grin on his face. "I did. And I can see that I'm never going to get you asleep again unless I take you back to bed." He stood and put his plate in the sink while Saix's mind danced with dirty thoughts. Then, in one quick movement, Xemnas had whirled around and picked Saix up, cradling him bridal-style as he hurried them back to their room.

Saix clung to Xemnas' neck and rested his head against the strong shoulder, anticipating what was to come. _Now this is a simple pleasure!_ He thought. _I'm living for the moment, just like Xemnas said. I guess that spontaneous and impromptu sex is as living for the moment as it gets!_ He chuckled as he was laid down on the silky sheets, enjoying the ultimate in pleasure for the second time that night.

-End-


End file.
